JUEVES
by Luna de Swan
Summary: !La conoció en el tren camino a clases, un jueves que empezó mal y que cambio rotundamente, enamorándose a primera vista! !Un jueves que seria un día para recordar! Es un song-fic basado en la canción de la Oreja de Vangoh jueves y es un !KORVIRA!


Hola este es un song-fic basado en la canción de jueves de la oreja de vangoh, la canción esta en negritas.

La leyenda de Korra es propiedad de Michel Dante Di Martino y Bryan Konietzko

Por cierto no sé si algún día vea este song-fic pero va dedicado a Devil-In-My-Shoes ya que ella es mi inspiración para escribir Korvira.

...

-¡Rayos! ¡Llevo más de 10 minutos esperando el maldito tren y no llega! ¿Qué demonios está haciendo ese conductor del demonio?

-¡Tranquila Kuvira! no creo que tarde demasiado, apenas y se retrasó unos minutos, no seas impaciente.

Me dice mi amiga Opal que al igual que yo está esperando que llegue su tren.

-En serio Opal necesito que arribe ese tren tengo clase de economía y no quero retrasarme.

-Vamos no seas tan amargada y mejor cuéntame ¿Por qué cortaste con mi hermano?

-¡Opal en serio no quiero hablar de ese tema no cuando mi estúpido tren está retrasado!

-¡Oh! ¡Por favor Kuvira! Dime no seas mala, créeme que no se lo diré a nadie, ni siquiera a Bolin.

Puse cara escéptica mi amiga le dice absolutamente todo al ingenuo de su novio y creo que se vio reflejado en mi cara.

-¡Ok! yo sé que tal vez no cumpla lo último, pero vamos Kuvira es mi novio el amor de mi vida ,mi cielo mi corazón, mi huroncito de fuego.

-¿Huroncito de fuego?

-Larga historia, lo que quiero decir es que es mi pareja y confidente Kuvira no puedo ocultarle nada somos un equipo, créeme no pasara de nosotros dos.

-Mira Opal en serio confió en ti con mi vida, pero no así en tu novio es, un chismoso de primera.

-¡No es un chismoso! Simplemente recolecta información que nadie se atreve a decir.

-Si claro y yo soy Willy Wonka

-Muy bien Kuvira tu ganas no se lo diré ni a Bo, pero por favor dime que paso entre tú y mi hermano, se veían tan felices incluso él iba a proponerte matrimonio.

-Lo se Opal cuando terminamos, él me dijo que quería casarse conmigo.

-¿Entonces que paso?! El besaba el suelo que pisabas!

-¡Lo sé!

-¡Él hubiera dado su vida por ti!

-¡Lo sé!

-Él se desvivía por ti ,eras su mundo

-¡Lo sé!

-¡Mi hermano te ama kuvira!

-¡Pero yo a él no! Le grite a mi amiga ya un poco exasperada.

-¿Pero qué? Trato de decir Opal

-¡Yo no lo amo Opal! ¡Por eso termine con tu hermano!

-Kuvira ...

-¡Lo sé! Es algo tonto pero …!Quiero sentir esa energía cuando posas tu mirada en esa persona! ¡Quiero que recorra esa electricidad y fuego que todos dicen sentir, cuando tu mirada se cruza con esa persona especial!

-¡No!, ¡Kuvira no es algo tonto! ¡La verdad no te voy a negar que siento pena por mi hermano!, pero si no estás enamorada creo que tu relación no funcionaria.

-¡Gracias por entender Opal!

-¡De nada! ¡Al fin de cuentas somos amigas y las amigas se apoyan en todo!

Sonreí por primera vez en el día al pensar que tengo gente que me apoya a pesar de mis fuertes y drásticas decisiones.

-¡jajajaja!

Salgo de mis cavilaciones al oír una estridente carcajada proveniente de mi amiga.

-¿Y ahora qué te pasa? ¿Te volviste loca?

-No lo que pasa es que se me hace algo surrealista, tú la fría y calculadora Kuvira la que estudia día y noche sin parar para convertirse en la mejor abogada, ¿Quiere sentir la chispa? jajaja disculpa que me ría pero cualquiera que no te conociera se le haría muy hilarante ¡jajaja!

-¡Rayos Opal! ¡Por eso no quería contarte nada! ¡Eres una molestia!

-¡Cálmate Kuvira! ¡Era broma!, ¡aaaah! mira ahí viene mi tren, ¡Nos vemos Kuvira!

-¡Adios!, ¡Te salvo el tren!.- le grite a mi amiga después de que se subiera al vagón, y en contestación ella me saco la lengua por la ventanilla.

Con los mil demonios mi tren ya lleva veinte minutos retrasado, a este paso no llegare a tiempo a mi clase.

Estúpido tren, no viene y precisamente hoy tenía que pasarme esto, en jueves, ¡Odio los jueves! ¿No podía ser una persona normal y odiar los lunes o los martes? ¡No! por alguna extraña razón los jueves nunca an sido mis días más afortunados. Por ejemplo hoy, ¡Si!, ¡Es jueves! Corte con mi novio de dos años, salí tarde para la universidad, no pude tomarme mi café matutino, pise estiércol de perro, y para rematar Opal no dejaba de hacerme preguntas sobre mi ruptura con su hermano, ¡Y el maldito tren no llega para ir a mi clase privada de economía! ¡Maldita sea odio los jueveeeeeeees!

Estaba a pocos instantes de aventarme a las vías del tren cuando escuche el característico sonido de los vagones aproximándose, ¡Gracias a Raava! ¡Era el que estaba esperando! Tal vez todavía pueda salvar algo de este fatídico día.

Al subirme al vagón correspondiente mis ojos buscaron un lugar donde pudiera sentarme, al final pude encontrar un asiento vacío junto a la ventana, me senté y mi mirada se posó al frente y toda razón dejo de existir.

 **Si fuera más guapa y un poco más lista**

 **Si fuera especial, si fuera de revista**

 **Tendría el valor de cruzar el vagón**

 **Y preguntarte quién eres.**

Frente a mí se encontraba una chica más o menos de mi edad yo diría que un poco más joven, mis ojos verdes vislumbraron una cabellera castaña recortada a la altura de los hombros y ojos azules cual zafiros, ella solo veía por la ventana con una mano apoyada en el marco de la misma y en su palma apoyaba ligeramente su barbilla, viendo a las afueras del tren, perdida en su propio mundo.

Un poco intrigada me le quede mirando a la atractiva muchacha de ojos azules, repentinamente la castaña volteo en mi dirección y no pude evitar perderme en esos zafiros.

 **Te sientas en frente y ni te imaginas**

 **Que llevo por ti mi falda más bonita.**

 **Y al verte lanzar un bostezo al cristal**

 **Se inundan mis pupilas**.

Nuestras miradas chocan y no puede evitar sentir una pequeña corriente eléctrica que me recorre la espina dorsal al ver esos hermosos ojos, de repente ella sonríe de medio lado y es muy bella es como si iluminara una habitación a oscuras con tan solo su brillante y cálida sonrisa.

 **De pronto me miras, te miro y suspiras**

 **Yo cierro los ojos, tú apartas la vista**

 **Apenas respiro me hago pequeñita**

 **Y me pongo a temblar**

De repente el tren se detiene y antes de que pudiera decir o hacer algo la chica pone de pie, toma sus cosas y se baja del vagón dejándome completamente aturdida.

Aun con la castaña inundando mis sentidos, alcance a bajarme del vagón y encaminarme a mis clases pero siento que y a partir de ahora todo será diferente.

 **Y así pasan los días, de lunes a viernes**

 **Como las golondrinas del poema de Bécquer**

 **De estación a estación enfrente tú y yo**

 **Va y viene el silencio.**

Los días pasan y sin darme cuenta la castaña y yo creamos una rutina de de sentarnos frente a frente sin decir palabras, los únicos sonidos que rompen el silencio son sus suspiros o los míos, pero por alguna extraña razón este silencio no me incomodaba, al contrario se me hacía relajante.

¿No sé qué pasaba con migo? es decir me considero una persona fuerte y de grandes convicciones, no por nada me dicen la "La gran unificadora" es decir pudo unificar grupos y planear estrategias para un mejor plan de estudios y no puedo hablarle a una chica ¡Que patética!

La castaña está mirando por la ventana, y de vez en cuando me lanza miradas furtivas.

-¡Dime la verdad Kuvira! ¿Quién es el afortunado?

-¡De que hablas Opal!.- le pregunto a mi amiga algo consternada.

-¡No me mientas soy tu amiga, y reconozco esa mirada!

-¿Cual mirada?

-¡La mía! ¡Kuvira tienes la misma mirada que yo, cuando veo a Bolin o cuando lo voy a ver.

-¡Estás loca! ¡No hay afortunado!

-¿Kuvira?

-¿Qué?

-¿Estas usando labial?

Mi amiga de repente esta frente a mí y examinándome todo el rostro.

-¡aaaaaaa! ¡Aléjate Opal! ¡Y no es labial es brillo, tengo resecos los labios.

-¡Aja! y yo soy Willy Wonka.

-Mira tú tren ya viene.- le digo a mi amiga pelinegra y aliviada de que no tenga que contarle sobre mis miradas y encuentros furtivos con la castaña.

Cuando los vagones se detuvieron mi amiga subió y por la ventana alcanzo a decirme.

-¡Salvada por el tren! ¡Pero a la próxima no te salvas quiero saber quién te trae toda suspirandoooooooooo!

No pude más que sonreír por las ocurrencias de Opal, a pesar de ser un fastidio, la verdad es que la aprecio mucho.

Cuando llego mi tren me subí a mi respectivo vagón y busque a la castaña con la mirada mas no la encontré por ningún lado, un sentimiento de desilusión empezó a embargarme.

Me senté donde mismo, pensando en los sentimientos que están creciendo en mi interior, tan sumida iba en mis pensamientos que no note cuando la castaña se sentó frente a mí, y sentí su zafiro mirar clavándose en lo más profundo de mi ser.

-Lo predecible de la vida es que siempre es impredecible, así que armándome del valor que siempre presumo.

-Castaña….- pronuncio como siempre te nombro en mi cabeza.

Te me quedas viendo con una cara de interrogante y es que como demonios quieres que te llame si solo hemos compartido miradas y cómodos silencios.

-¡Si! ¡Pelinegra!

Me quedo sorprendida y es que no pensé que yo también tuviera un apodo.

-O prefieres que te diga ¡Chica sexy del lunar!

 **De pronto me miras, te miro y suspiras**

 **Yo cierro los ojos, tú apartas la vista**

 **Apenas respiro, me hago pequeñita**

 **Y me pongo a temblar.**

-¡Kuvira! me llamo ¡Kuvira!

-Hola Kuvira mi nombre es Korra y bueno al fin conocemos nuestros nombres.

-¡Korra! Saboreo el nombre en mis labios y me ocasiona un leve cosquilleo.

-Sabes Kuvira este tren que tomo, esta no es mi ruta.

Me quede atónita como que no era su ruta si la he visto tomar este mismo tren casi todos los días desde que la conozco.

-¿Que dices?

-Eso que esta no es mi ruta, había discutido con mis padres ese día y por error tome uno equivocado, cuando me di cuenta de mi error me baje rápidamente, no sin antes mirarte, y desde entonces tomo el tren equivocado solo para verte.- me dice mientras desvía el rostro y un adorable rubor cubre sus mejillas.

 **Y entonces ocurre, despiertan mis labios**

 **Pronuncian tu nombre tartamudeando.**

 **Supongo que piensas que chica más tonta**

 **Y me quiero morir.**

 **Pero el tiempo se para y te acercas diciendo**

 **Yo no te conozco y ya te echaba de menos.**

 **Cada mañana rechazo el directo**

 **Y elijo este tren.**

Esa vez tuve una fuerte discusión con mis padres.- dices mientras que tu cara se torna seria y triste.

-Pero ¿Por qué sigues tomando la ruta que no es tuya?

-¡Tú!, ¡Tú eres el motivo de que cada tarde tome la ruta equivocada, solo para mirar tus hermosos ojos verdes, tu hermosos pelo negro atado con esa trenza que me vuelve loca!

Me siento desfallecer no lo puedo creer todo es tan… ¡Electrizante!

 **Y ya estamos llegando, mi vida ha cambiado**

 **Un día especial este once de marzo.**

 **Me tomas la mano, llegamos a un túnel**

 **Que apaga la luz**.

Korra se acerca a mí y puedo sentir su respiración en mi cara, me mira fijamente como queriendo descifrar mi alma.

Rayos no podría ser más cursi pero es que no puedo evitarlo mi corazón se acelera mi pulso se dispara y mis mejillas toman un leve tono carmesí, el tren pasa por un túnel oscureciéndose momentáneamente ,dándonos un momento completamente mágico, tomo el rostro moreno entre mis manos pálidas y voy atrayéndola poco a poco hacia mí, siento sus morenos brazos rodarme la cintura y siento esa descarga eléctrica recorrerme todo el cuerpo, cuando nuestros labios se juntan por primera vez.

Cuando salimos del túnel, nuestros labios aun siguen juntos, siento pasión y amor ambos combinados en ese beso, me pegas aún más ti y yo afirmo mi agarre en tus morenas mejillas mientras el beso toma intensidad, nuestras lenguas danzan al igual que nuestros corazones.

Al terminar tan fogoso y apasionado beso juntas tu frente con la mía.

-¡Por favor Kuvira quédate conmigo¡

-¡Claro que me quedare Korra, me quedare siempre contigo!.- te respondo entregándote mi corazón.

Y todo ocurrió aquel jueves 11 de marzo, aquel donde vi a mi castaña por primera vez, cuando me enamore a primera vista en ese vagón de tren. Un jueves que jamás olvidare.

 **Te encuentro la cara, gracias a mis manos.**

 **Me vuelvo valiente y te beso en los labios.**

 **Dices que me quieres y yo te regalo**

 **El último soplo de mi corazón**.

...

Uffff! A quien leyó esto muchísimas gracias espero no quedara muy cursi jejeje!


End file.
